


Exception to the Rule

by cowboykylux



Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A rare moment together, where neither you nor Kylo have anywhere to go or anything to do, except be with one another.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Exception to the Rule

You’ve spent the night at his place almost every night for the past three days now. Three days of bliss, for lack of better word, because that’s what it was. Three days of going to sleep next to him and three days of waking up to his face, waking up in his arms.

You knew you’d have to go back to your own place sometime soon, but that thought gets pressed to the back of your mind when Kylo wakes up and stretches underneath you. He liked when you slept with your head pillowed on his chest, tucked up under his chin. He won’t admit it, no he’s far too tough for that. But he likes it, you can tell with the way he holds you close, even in sleep.

“’Morning.” You murmur, when he blinks and frowns awake, the pinkish scar which splits his face stretching handsomely.

Someone had once muttered under their breath at a bar one evening, that he was gruesome looking with the scar. You didn’t think so, but then again you hadn’t ever known any other way that he looked, and you can’t really picture him looking any other way. You don’t want him to look any other way, you think he’s handsome – scar and all. 

“G’morning.” Kylo grumbles, not a morning person whatsoever.

You lean down to give him a kiss, just a sweet chaste nothing. You’re sure your breath is sleep sour and you don’t want to make him have to taste it if he doesn’t want to, but you find shortly that those things don’t matter to Kylo, not really, not when they’re things about you.

He kisses you back and you stretch as he rolls the both of you over, him pressing your body into the mattress of his big wide bed in a lush apartment just outside the city. He settles over you and makes out with you for a little while. His mouth is warm and slightly dry just from being in such a deep slumber, and you fill yourself with pride, because according to the KoR, Kylo was notorious for the lack of sleep he constantly operated under.

When the kiss breaks of its own accord, you both settle on your sides facing one another. He doesn’t smile, but Kylo doesn’t really smile in general. He doesn’t smile, but his eyes do twinkle for you, and he does reach out a hand to nudge the back of your palm. You let your fingers spread and slowly fall into the gaps between his, watching as your hands join one another in a silent display of tenderness.

“Maybe we should go out there,” You whisper, gesturing your head in the direction of the great big window, where light is pouring in through the black drapes, “Into the big bad world today.”

“What for?” He wrinkles his nose playfully, or maybe not so playfully, you’re not sure. It makes you laugh a little either way, and he’s glad for that laugh, it softens his edges a little.

“I don’t know, maybe get some fresh air. Places to go and people to see.” You shrug, thinking of how the two of you hadn’t left the apartment at all these past three days.

 **“I don’t like people.”** Kylo says softly then, with enough sincerity that you know he means it, know he means it when he looks up at you through those unfairly thick lashes and confesses, **“You’re the exception.”**

“Yeah?” You search his gaze, let yourself get lost in his eyes.

You think about how he could have almost gone blind from the accident, could have almost lost his eye. You wonder how his life would be different if he _had_ gone blind, even in just the one eye. Would he be able to ride his bike around? Would he be able to terrorize the rival gangs, would he have a gang of his own at all?

You don’t know.

But you do know you’re grateful for him, for this space he’s given you, space he’s invited you to stay in. And when he looks right back at you, nods a little nod and smiles just the hint of a smile, when he lets out a gentle, “Yeah.”

You’re not so sure if you mean the apartment, or his heart.


End file.
